the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
United Express flight 1906
On December 5, 2014, a Dash-8-Q400 is preparing to land at Durango after a short flight from Denver.The flight was United Express Flight 1906 operated by Republic Airlines.The plane was descending steeply and crashed in to a hilltop minutes from landing. The cause was that the pilots were not monitoring their instruments and continued to descend below minimums.All 68 passengers and 4 crew are killed. Details Date: December 5, 2014 Survivors: 0 (none) Fatalities: 72 (all) Site: a hilltop miles from Durango Conclusion: Pilot Error United Express Flight 1906 Aircraft: Dash 8 Q400 Registration: N336NG Passengers: 68 Crew: 4 (2 pilots and 2 Flight Attendants) Origin: Denver International Airport KDEN Destination: Durango La-Plata County Airport KDRO Aircraft Involved The United Express Dash-8 was 10 years old and had logged in 11,596 hours and 12,212 cycles. According to the maintenance logs of the aircraft, the plane had no mechanical problems although there was an air accident that the aircraft was involved 4 years prior to the crash. Accident at 5:15 pm, passengers were boarding United Express Flight 1906 for a 55 minute flight to Durango, Colorado. Stewardess Nicola Holmes and Steward Albert Washer are greeting passengers as they board. Nicola has been with United for 4 years and 6 months (1 year and 2 months in the Q400) and flew 6,000 hours (2,467 in the Q400) while Albert has been with United for 3 years and 11 months and has logged 4,700 hours( 9 months and has logged 479 hours in the Q400.). Captain Tim Alexander is 52 years old and has been with the company for 6 years and has logged 2,100 hours in the Q400 while co-pilot Ralph Green has been with the company for 5 years and logged 998 hours in the Q400. The plane took off at 5:45 pm and the cruise was uneventful. The plane cruised at 21,000 feet and at 6:20 pm was starting an approach to Runway 20. When reaching 7,200 feet above sea level, things started to go wrong. The plane's GPWS system went off then the pilot pushed his throttles to full power but can't recover. The plane dropped 1,400 feet per minute. Until 400 feet,the engines were at full power but the airplane was dropping too quickly. The plane then slammed into a hilltop killing all 72 people. Conclusion: the NTSB's final report stated: The Q400 encountered ice during approach which caused the steep descent. Also, the pilots did not monitor their instruments and continued to descend until the last second when the plane's GPWS warning sounded. The plane's speed dropped significantly from 175 to 130 knots. The pilots activated TOGA but it was already 19 seconds before impact. The pilots were also unfamiliar with the place because of i's mountainous terrain. That caused them to delay 12 seconds of their 39-second recovery Aftermath The NTSB report given made air travel even safer by making the FAA giving more training on how to recover from a GPWS situation in mountainous terrain and how to fly in mountainous terrain. United paid 2,000,000USD to make a memorial stand in Durango. CVR Capt: UA1906 is 67 miles from Durango. Is there any traffic? DEN App: There is an ERJ-145 departing. Capt: It's ok DEN App: Turn right heading 190. Descend to 10,000 feet Capt: Turn right heading 190 and descend to 10,000.UA 1906 F/O: How far are we? Capt: 54 miles. DEN App: Descend and maintain 9,000. Capt: Descend and maintain 9,000. UA 1906 DEN App: Contact Durango Approach on 118.575 Capt: Contact Durango Approach on 118.575 So Long Capt: Durango Approach, UA 1906 with you, 9,000 DRO App: UA 1906 DRO Approach, Altimiter 30.07 DRO App: UA 1906 descend and maintain 8,100 Capt: Maintain 8,100. UA 1906 DRO App: Weather information Whiskey, visibility is 1.2 miles. Sky Conditions: Overcast clouds. Capt: Dammit DRO App: you are 29 miles from runway 20. (30 seconds pass) (GPWS warning sounds: too low terrain) Capt: Shit full throttles F/O: FULL POWER! Capt: We are not Climbing! (Stick Shaker activates) F/O: Oh God! that's it! Capt: The Hilltop! F/O: Climb Baby! Both: NO! (Plane crashes in to the hilltop) (End of CVR) DRO App: UA 1906, Durango Approach(6X). Category:Accident Category:50+ Fatalities